Battle Fever Robo
: Samurai-like in appearance, this is the first giant robot in Super Sentai history. Arsenal Battle Fever Robo has a variety of weapons: * : Samurai-type sword. Also has a scabbard. On the grip, you will see the letters "ACFKJ" (America, Cossack, France, Kenya (Although Battle Kenya is technically a Black Warrior, the "K" on the grip is green), Japan). ** : The Battle Fever Robo's primary finisher. This move is also the trademark sword move of General Kurama Tetsuzan and even taught to Maria Nagisa ** : The auxiliary finisher using the Robo's total energy; used to kill Hedder Monster. ** : Auxiliary finisher; used to kill Satan Egos in the final battle. * : The throwing daggers stored in sheaths attached to the Robo's legs. Used in the attack. * : The hatchet. * : The chains stored in the Robo's arms. * : A spear. * : A trident. Can be used in conjunction with either Chain Crusher. * : A shakujō. Used in Episode 24 to fight Dracula Robo. * : A defense tool. Can withstand 28,000 tons of pressure. * : Knuckle dusters. * : The Robo can attack using its detached horns. *'Fever Cannons': The cannons stored inside the Robo's lower legs. History Battle Fever Robo was prepared by the National Defense Ministry as Team Battle Fever's secret weapon against the Secret Society Egos. It was still under construction as Team Battle Fever was assembled and fought their first battle against Egos' Umbrella Monster. After the defeat of the Fang Lion Monster, Satan Egos, aware that a secret weapon was being developed but not knowing what it was, sent Commander Hedder and his Cutmen to acquire information on it by force but was foiled by Battle Fever. Following this, General Kurama Tetsuzan had Masao Den "steal" fake blueprints for the weapon, delivering them to an undercover Egos Monster while exposing a mole who revealed before being slain by the monster that Egos was developing their own giant robot. In another attempt to uncover the secret weapon, Egos captured the researcher Segawa. Finding that their devices were not able to unlock the information from Segawa's mind, Satan Egos recruited the psychic Bengal Tiger to read his mind only to find nothing, proceeding to execute Segawa as he was of no use. Bengal Tiger would find, however, a connection in Keiko Nakahara. Sensing that she was a member of Battle Fever who held knowledge of the secret weapon, Bengal Tiger kidnapped her in order to gain the information but was defeated by Team Battle Fever whom rescued Nakahara. Ultimately, Egos kidnapped the children of the Information Supervisor Sakaguchi, blackmailing him into stealing the Battle Fever Robo's blueprints. By this point, however, the Battle Fever Robo had already been finished though Sakaguchi told Hedder that it was being rushed to completion. Egos likewise had completed their first 'Little Brother', the giant Buffalo Robot, and, though Sakaguchi gave his life to destroy the secret factory in which it was constructed, it was nevertheless launched and sent to attack. After defeating the Buffalo Monster, Team Battle Fever were summoned back to their Big Baser where they boarded the Battle Shark to face Egos' robot. Finally, finding themselves under attack from the Buffalo Robot after destroying a squad of Egos Fighters, Team Battle Fever, having been instructed in controlling the machine by Tetsuzan, boarded the Battle Fever Robo which was launched from Battle Shark. Engaging the Buffalo Robot, Battle Fever Robo prevailed in its first battle by utilizing a selection of several weapons, destroying the Buffalo Robot with the Cross Fever. Faced with the obstacle of Battle Shark and Battle Fever Robo, Satan Egos devised a plan to lure and eliminate them. Having the Doguu Monster dropped off in the guise of a statue by the Okomisaki Radar Base, this Trojan Horse allowed them to capture the radar base. Using the base's facilities to give false headings to the Battle Shark which had arrived in response to the appearance of the Doguu Robot, sending it into an ambush in which the Battle Shark's hull was breached, forcing it to return to base. However, having discovered a secret entrance to the radar base via a cave thanks to a junior explorer, Team Battle Fever was able to reclaim the base. After the Doguu Monster was defeated by Battle Fever, the Battle Fever Robo was launched to engage the Doguu Robot, which it destroyed with the Cross Fever after employing further weapons in battle. Battle Fever Robo used the Battle Shield for the first time against the flame of the Fireball Robot before enduring its finger missiles, proceeding to destroy it with the Cross Fever. Engaging the Sports Robot, Battle Fever Robo wielded the Attack Lancer to counter the opponent's hockey stick followed by using the Chain Crushers to trip it up before destroying the Robot with the Cross Fever. Meeting Icicle Robot's ice spear with the Lightning Sword, Battle Fever Robo endured the Robot's cold before using the Attack Lancer with the Chain Crusher followed by the Fever Axe to provide an opening to destroy it with the Cross Fever. In its fight with the Naumann Robot, Battle Fever Robo was quickly disarmed of its Lightning Sword, using the Battle Shield to protect from the assault before throwing the Fever Axe to disable the Robot which allowed Battle Fever to destroy it with the Cross Fever. Wielding the Attack Lancer against the Cobra Robot, Battle Fever Robo fought off its attempt to constrict it before destroying it with the Cross Fever. Later history Sun Vulcan Battle Fever Robo appeared as blueprints for an experimental weapon that the Guardians of World Peace were working on to assist Sun Vulcan's own robo in battle against Black Magma, complete with the BF symbol on the chest. Ultimately, however, the weapon was evidently not completed in time as Sun Vulcan was able to destroy Black Magma without summoning it. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Battle Fever Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger successors.]] When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Battle Fever Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. Variblune and Sky Ace proceeded to assault the Black Cross Colossus, followed by Battle Fever Robo using its Chinese Bamboo Slice on him. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Battle Fever Robo fought alongside Dyna Robo, Flash King, and DaiBouken to destroy Hades God Ifrit. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Battle Fever Robo: to be added Cockpit as depicted in the post-break Battle Fever J eyecatch.]] Battle Fever J cockpit.jpg|Main cockpit Appearances **''Ep. 2: Egos' Monster-Making Method'' **''Ep. 3: Search for the Spy!'' **''Ep. 4: It's a Super-Powered Trap!'' **''Ep. 5: The Great Robot Dogfight'' **''Ep. 6: Launch the Multipurpose Battleship'' **''Ep. 7: The House Burns!!'' **''Ep. 8: The Riddle of the Strongarm Ace'' **''Ep. 9: The Woman from the Land of Ice'' **''Ep. 10: I Saw the Naumann Elephant'' **''Ep. 11: The Great Case of the Pet Kidnapping'' **''Ep. 12: The Cursed Killing Method, Rose Snowstorm'' **''Ep. 13: Golden Eggs and Sunny-Side-Up Eggs'' **''Ep. 14: Marriage of the Beauty and the Beast'' **''Ep. 15: Egos' Hellish Cooking'' **''Ep. 16: Unarmed-Combat! The Queen of Darkness'' **''Ep. 17: Steal the Monster Machine'' **''Ep. 18: Pigeon! Hurry to the Nest of Evil'' **''Ep. 19: The World's Strongest Beauty!!'' **''Ep. 20: Hazardous Ghost Hunting'' **''Ep. 21: Assault the Dinosaur Peninsula!!'' **''Ep. 22: The Female Spy Team's Counterattack'' **''Ep. 23: Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear'' **''Ep. 24: Tears! Diane Falls'' **''Ep. 25: The Film Studio is a Strange Haunt'' **''Ep. 26: The Bandage Man's Masked Report'' **''Ep. 27: Be Careful of the First Love Thief'' **''Ep. 28: Chase the Mysterious Boat'' **''Ep. 29: Did You See Her!? The Kuchisake-Onna'' **''Ep. 30: The Villainous, Omnivorous Head Chef'' **''Ep. 31: Violent Dash Track Siblings'' **''Ep. 32: Hometown Homicide Village'' **''Ep. 33: Cossack Dies for Love'' **''Ep. 34: The Dark General Who Laughs at Hell'' **''Ep. 35: The Great Starvation Panic'' **''Ep. 36: The Blown-Up Wedding'' **''Ep. 37: Lightning Sword vs. Pinwheel Sword'' **''Ep. 38: Bizarre! The Costume Party'' **''Ep. 39: The Friend Who Became a Demon'' **''Ep. 40: The Beautiful Teacher, in the Nick of Time'' **''Ep. 41: A Big Counterattack on the Verge of Explosion'' **''Ep. 42: Electric Humans: The Fireworks of Love'' **''Ep. 43: Assassin Jackal'' **''Ep. 44: The Tsukikage Clan of Hell Valley'' **''Ep. 45: Five Minutes Before the Heart Stops!'' **''Ep. 46: The Cursed Straw Doll'' **''Ep. 47: A Mystery! Strategic Grass-Lot Baseball'' **''Ep. 48: The Great Thief and the Robber Boy'' **''Ep. 49: The Rebel Army of Class 2-5'' **''Ep. 50: The Masked Demon Who Aims for the General'' **''Ep. 51: Egos' Revival Ceremony'' **''Final Ep.: The Symphony of the Heroes'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle }} See also *Dino Megazord -The first Megazord of Power Rangers External links *Battle Fever Robo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Battle Fever Robo at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Battle Fever J) Category:One-mecha Robos